Xunon Vega Chapter?: Earth Training
As they fly into the portal they come out right above a tower. Both of them try to search for the ki of a person anywhere near the foot of the mountain. Yazuni: Found him! Kazen: You have! Yazuni: Can we skip the formalities? Kazen: Okay! He takes them to the Open grounds Kazen: You must absorb the essence of the earth. Tazuri: Easy! He and Yazuni absorb the essence but just there is a burst of the rest of the elements Yazuni: What happened? Kazen: As you absorbed the essence of earth there was a complete set of unforbidden elements so that's why there was a burst of energy. Tazuri and Yazuni are training intensively and the innards of the mountain are shaking rapidly. Both of them fly down. Tazuri: Alright! Yazuni goes to punch Tazuri but he blocks and counters it. Tazuri. grabs Yazuni and kicks him in the ribs. Yazuni grabs his leg and tosses him towards the ground, Tazuri quickly regains his balance and pushes himself with his hands just before he crashes. Both get ready to launch massive waves at each other but Raiza interrupts. Raiza: Alright....enough warm up is over time to get serious. Yazuni Lands besides Tazuri and walks along with him. Tazuri: So Bro....What's for today? Raiza: Today you will achieve Earth Burst! Yazuni: How? Raiza: You know the basic rules you guys will only use your Earth-Style Chaakra.... Tazuri: And? Raiza raises his hand and a black cube appears. Yazuni: What's that? Raiza: Ka-chin....The most strongest metal in the universe. You two have to completely destroy it. Tazuri: No weights... Raiza: Nope! Have at it! Yazuni: Hm....this will be easy! Raiza smirks....Yazuni charges towards the cube just as his fist collides he screams with agony. Yazuni: God Damn it! What the hell is this thing made off? Tazuri: Your doing it wrong.... Tazuri launches at the cube and nearly injures his leg badly. Tazuri: Owie! Owie! Owie!...... Raiza: It weighs 640 tonnes. But Let's make things a little bit interesting... Suddenly the cube start taking shape of a muscular and tall man with no face. Raiza: Now Let's see what happens? Yazuni: What do you mean? Suddenly the Statue teleports right in front of Yazuni and fists him in the face, Yazuni flies into a hillock. Tazuri: Yazuni! (gritting) Now you've had it. Tazuri charges towards the statue but with collision he drops to the ground,Tazuri clenching his wrist. Yazuni bursts out if the rubble with his Earth-style chaakra, He charges to wards them and blocks the statue's attack towards Tazuri. Yazuni hears his bones beginning to crack under the extreme pressure. Just as he was about to give in Tazuri unleashes his Earth Style chaakra and take the statue by the torso and starts senselessly throwing punches at the statue's head without realising his own knuckles cracking against the hard surface of the metal. The statue kick's Tazuri n the head from the behind and then get him off itself, Tazuri quickly prepares to block the attack but the punch goes through his attempted block and nearly breaks his face. Tazuri is blown away by the amazing power of the Statue. His face starts to bleed and he also starts to cough up blood. The Statue goes to finish off Tazuri but Yazuni blasts him with a Ki attack getting it's attention. Yazuni: Earth Smash! The ground begins to turn into rubble due to the underground force, the statue is slightly pushed back but continues towards Yazuni Tazuri(In shock): No way! The statue teleports behind Yazuni and kicks him in the knee and then grabs his neck in it's massive arm and starts to choke him. Tazuri: Let him Go!(Barely able to stand up)..... He launches a Earth style energy wave at the statue but the statue stops the attack with one hand. Tazuri: What are you? The statue teleports right in front of Tazuri while Yazuni in his hold guts Tazuri, he drops to the ground while holding his stomach. The statue blasts Tazuri away. It lets go of Yazuni, Yazuni drops to the ground fainted while Tazuri lies on the ground clenching his stomach covered in blood. The statue slowly turns towards him and starts walking towards him, It grabs Tazuri by the hair and blasts him again. Tazuri goes crashing into a giant rock. Tazuri slowly gets up from the rubble... Tazuri(Rage-filled): I have had Enough!!! (starts to power-up with Earth aura) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! The statue realises his intentions and charges towards him. Just before it reaches Tazuri, he releases his attack. The blast is massive and smoke and dust overtakes everything. Tazuri still stands in his position breathing heavily and extremely drained. But the attack had just merely scratched the statue. Tazuri (In Fear and Shock): Impossible...You can't survive such a powerful energy wave up close. But the statue replies with kick to Tazuri's face, Tazuri falls to the ground slowly and his life flashes before his eyes First his family then his friends and his moments spent with them then all of a sudden out of nowhere Akitasu appears and destroys all his memories the rage overtakes him and he goes into a state of uncontrollable power. Tazuri: HA!!!! The blast radius is huge and Tazuri finally achieves the Earth Burst...He launches towards the statue and in one fell attack the statue crumbles to dust. A man gives them each a holy water and takes them to the resting chambers where they take a bath and wear a fresh pair of clothes. The then takes them to the teacher. Kazen: Your challenge in this dimension is tougher than your last. a horid creature, it has the power of 180,000 kilis. It is different from the rest as it relys solely upon brute force. Yazuni: Hmmm.....This will be a different experience! Tazuri: Yeah! Kazen: Take them! Man: Yes! Kazen! Tazuri: So where are we going? Man: Mount! Yazuni: Okay! You dont need to take us.....I know the way! Tazuri: How do you know? Yazuni: Unlike you i payed attention in world Geography! Tazuri(laughing and putting his hand on his head): I guess your right! Man: Okay good luck! Tazuri and Yazuni take off Yazuni: Its gonna be a tough battle....since this beast is stronger! Tazuri: Yeah! Yazuni: Even we have gotten stronger since then! Tazuri nods They finally reach Mount They land suddenly a large figure jumps up at high speeds. EB: ME SMASH! it attacks Yazuni with his club but misses every strike. it gets irritated and roars. It causes the earth to crack. it is about hit Yazuni but Tazuri interferes. Tazuri throws a ki blast at him. EB roars again. it punches the earth and a giant mould captures where Tazuri is. It charges at Tazuri but Yazuni comes infront of Tazuri He slides towards EB Yazuni: Lightning Strike! The lightning hits EB in the testicals But EB is not effected Yazuni(Super-shocked): Wow! EB hits Yazuni with his club and starts his assult with club-fist combo Tazuri transforms into a first release and bursts out of the earth that was holding him Tazuri: Mantra Mode! He is engulfed in red aura and strikes at EB's head then gives him an upper cut in the chin. But EB dosent even move an inch. It grins and smashes Tazuri in the ground Yazuni transforms into a first release Yazuni: Fire Strike! He launches a great fire ball towards EB. EB throws its club at Yazuni which pins Yazuni against a boulder. EB is constantly smashing Yazuni even further into the boulder. Tazuri slowly gets up and powers up into a second release Tazuri: Get Away From Him! EB turns around Tazuri: Water Strike! The essence of water forms on both of his hands and he launches a gaint ki blast at EB. It hits EB on the back. EBi turns around really mad with red cracks in his eyes. EB: EB SMASH! EB hits Tazuri and smashes him into the ground and starts its assult upon him. Yazuni gets up and transforms into a second release Yazuni: Wind Scythe! He launches two scythes at EB made of wind essence. EB gets really mad and roars the roar shatters the ground. It then charges at Yazuni and grabs him and throws him towards Tazuri Then smashes them both into the ground. EB: Me Bored! EB starts to descend Tazuri: No! Hes gonna murder innocent people. Tazuri:: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! The ground begins to quake even the smallest pebble is reduced to dust EB stops and turns around to see Tazuri as a third release EB: Me Smash! Tazuri: No! This time I Smash! EB is about to punch Tazuri but Tazuri guts him and gives him an upper cut and then kicks him into a boulder. Yazuni gets up and grins Yazuni (shouting): EB! Play time is over! Yazuni: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Yazuni is standing as a third release. Yazuni: Earth Smash! He smashes his fists against the ground and the ground where EB is standing erupts causing him to fly up. Yazuni flies up and kicks him in the spine and throws him to the ground. Yazuni: Tazuri! Just before EB hits the ground Tazuri kicks him in the head sending him flying across. Tazuri: Not so tough! EB: EB! Angry! EB roars with all his might but Tazuri makes EB trip and them sends him flying up. Yazuni fusing all elements: Mantra Comet Punch! Tazuri: Mantra Mode! Tazuri fusing all elements: HAAA!!! EB is caught inbetween the two beams of yellow,red, blue, grey and brown EB roars in pain But Yazuni and Tazuri only increase the intensity of their beams. Finally the two beams cancel each other and there is a huge explosion and EB falls into Mount Vesuvius. Yazuni and Tazuri land on opposite ends of the volcano and look down Yazuni: Hmmmm......it wasn't much of a challenge! Tazuri(grins): Yeah! They start walking away when there is a huge explosion and lava bursts out of the volcano. They turn around and EB is covered in lava. Its hands crack and shatter and claws of stone are there. Then its entire body begins to crack open Yazuni: What the hell!? Tazuri: What is happening? Tazuri and Yazuni watch helplessly as EB is morphing. EB: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! His power increases drastically Tazuri: NO WAY! I Aint gonna back down. Yazuni looks at him Yazuni: Me neither! Tazuri and Yazuni: We will never back down. Everyone is counting on us and we are not gonna let them down.!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! The ground beneath begins to rumble and the volcano becomes active. Tazuri: This ends here! After the smoke clears EBi is no more instead a gaint rock beast is standing. It roars. Tazuri charges at it. He punches it but has no effect. It whips its tail at him but Tazuri dodges it then. EB then shoots lava at him from his mouth. Tazurir: LAVA! No fair! EB roars and bangs against the ground at that moment a hundred small sharp pebbles fly up at Tazuri. He gets gashes and falls to the ground. EB is about to strike again but Yazuni interferes Yazuni: Lightning Sword, lightning rush! Yazuni appears right ontop of EB and Stabs it in the back. EB howls. Then he fire bursts out of his whole body and he pins Yazuni the ground. EB starts to form a ki in his mouth. It starts to expand. Yazuni shuts his eyes and turns his head. Tazuri: Yazuni! Tazuri: Water strike! He launches large amounts of water essence at EB. But it barely scratches it. Tazuri is shocked Tazuri: But that was a direct hit! EB turns around and vanishes. It appears behind Tazuri and hits him with its tail. Tazuri crashes into the ground. The volcano starts to become unstable. Yazuni gets up, EB roars. Yazuni teleports above EB. Kicking it in the back but no effect. EB puts its tail inside the ground and it comes out where Yazuni. EB starts to starngle him. Yazuni tries to break free but the more he struggles the tighter it gets. Yazuni: Lightning Burst! There is a huge explosion of lightning and Yazuni flies across the terrain and crashes. But EB is unharmed Yazuni: Damn! Yazuni goes back to normal Tazuri bursts out of the boulder. He looks at Yazuni all torn up. Tazuri(rage rising): Your gonna pay! EB roars Tazuri: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! The ground bursts open Tazuri: Lightning Slip! He gets under EB. Tazuri: Water Strike! Tazuri's hands are engulfed in water essence and he fires a beam at EB which sends EB flying into the sky. Tazuri: Air Blade! Tazuri is engulfed in red energy he flies up toward EB at incredible speed and then goes through him. But it only causes a small pebble to fall out of EB's body Tazuri (shocked): No way! EB roars and teleports right above Tazuri, EB is spining and then hits Tazuri with its tail. It sends Tazuri crashing back into the ground. Tazuri thinking to himself: He is unbeatable none of mine or Yazuni's attacks affect him. : You cannot give up now. Remember the people you two are fighting for, The whole world is depending, but if even if not for the world then do it for your Raiza. Tazuri suddenly has flash back. He remembers how he met Raiza for the first time. Rage suddenly surrounds Tazuri: How can i give up when so many are depending on me. So i cannot and i will not LOSE! Tazuri: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Tazuri: Mantra Mode! The mantra mode is more bolder this time and more defined Tazuri fuses the elements. EB also begins to form a ki ball in his mouth. the ki ball increases in size EB mouth Tazuri: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! EB releases the ki ball The two monster beams meet each other and as they do the whole world quakes and volcanoes every where erupt. Tazuri pushing himself But EB beams starts to over power his own and he begins to feel the strain on his body but he tries to ignore it. EB beam reaches uptil his hand Tazuri(thinking): I cant lose! He starts to push back EB's beam but only manages to take it to the mid-point. EB's beam starts to over power his own and Tazuri feels his energy fading away. Then he suddenly hears a voice: Tazuri you cannot give up! Tazuri(thinking): Raiza! Raiza(ancestor): NO time to talk! Tazuri: Raiza I cant Raiza: Tazuri if you are afraid of him. Stop! You are my descendant and you can never give up! Tazuri: Bro! Raiza: Now do it! Tazuri: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Tazuri's beam starts to overpower EB's but EB manages to control it Tazuri's hands begin to shake because of the immense strain. His veins burst open, he drops on one knee. Raiza: You cant give up! Not now! Now GET UP! He suddenly hears alot of voices Kazen: Tazuri! Other Kazen: Tazuri! Girl1: Tazuri! Girl2: Tazuri! Man: Tazuri! Man2: Tazuri! Mother: Tazuri! Lady: Tazuri! Kazen: Tazuri! Raiza: Tazuri! Tazuri: Mantra Mode come on! All together: DO IT! Tazuri : HA!!!!! Tazuri starts to overpowers EBS it gets close to EB, Tazuri tries pushing but its of no use. Raiza realizes something Raiza: Tazuri! Nooooooooo! Tazuri(smirking): MAX MANTRA MODE! The mantra mode becomes even bolder and EBs engulfed in Tazuris wave and is killed. But at the same time the volcano erupts andTazuri flies out of there. Tazuri: Darn it! I'm all out of power. He searches for Yazunibut he is no where to be found then he spots Yazuni right in front of the city. Yazuni just like water feels the essence of fire present in the lava. He then uses it to bend the lava at will. The strain is too great but Yazuni dosent give up he pushes himself. Yazuni: Flaming Vortex! A vortex is formed and Yazunithen makes a flaming tornado around himself which channels all the lava upto the vortex. Tazuri lands Tazuri: Yazuni you did it! Yazuni: It was nothing! Tazuri: That was really...... He faints and is about to drop to the ground but Yazuni catches him. Yazuni: Rest! Tazuri you deserve it! Tazuri(unconcious): brohter I did it!